A Knight in Royal Blue
by Smash41KMF
Summary: Re-edited and Back on track! It had been three years since she'd last heard from him, but he thought about her everyday, vowing to return and rescue her from that hellhole. But what happens when he returns, and she belongs to another? RxR greatly loved!


A Knight in Royal Blue

**Summary: **It had been three years since she'd last heard from him. She wondered if she ever would. He thought about her everyday, vowing to return and rescue her from that hellhole. But what happens when he returns, and she belongs to another? Can Roy save her before it's too late?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own this story!

* * *

**Prologue**

...

It was yet another late spring day and while she had much rather be out and about with her hunting rifle and the family hunting dog, Quin, Riza Hawkeye sat alone in the Hawkeye mansion, at the small kitchen table, glaring down at the offending Calculous homework scribbled on the paper before her. It was unlike her to take this long, she knew all the answers, but she had no desire to write them down.

It had been exactly three years since he'd left, writing at best once or twice every few months, but that was in the beginning; now, she received no more letters, nothing to assure her that he was alive and well. Three years since he'd left to join the military as an Alchemist, a year since her father, his mentor, had passed away and she was left alone, and barely months from graduation, when she would finally be freed to join the military in search of him.

The blond sighed and set down her pencil, before pushing her chair out and discarding another paper covered in illegible and unfocused cat-scratch. Stretching her arms, Riza glanced towards the clock hanging on the wall across the kitchen, just beside the door. She frowned. It was barely noon and she had yet to get any work done. She sighed, padding over to the door and pulling on her boots, a sound that brought good old Quin trotting to her side, her tail wagging happily at the idea of going outside. Chuckling to herself, Riza bent down and scratched the dog's ears, effectively increasing the speed of her tail, before standing and opening the door.

It was beautiful outside -no time to do math homework- and as if reading her owner's mind, Quin dashed forward into the open fields that surrounded the Hawkeye mansion. Amused, Riza ran after her companion, laughing as the dog slowed to a prance and led her further from the gloomy house she had grown up in. Quin, the dog as old as the girl, had been Riza's only company growing up after her mother died and her father withdrew from everyone. Riza loved the dog, and in return, the dog had always stayed by her side, even after he came and helped fill the empty home with more life than it had seen in years.

Slowing, Riza took a deep breath and smiled when she and Quin reached their destination, the cliff the overlooked the valley and the South River. She'd lost count of the number of times she'd visited the spot, whether it was alone, with Quin, or him. How many times did she run here to cry over the littlest of things? How many times did she sit beneath the lone tree on the cliff and bask in the warmth of the sun? How many times had she brought flowers and sat for hours whispering to the small headstone inscribed with her mother's name?

The numbers were too many for Riza to care.

Today was her mother's birthday and Riza couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when she realized that she, for the first time ever, had not brought her mother flowers. It pained her to think of it, how much she missed the gentle woman, the only one who could bring happiness forth in Riza's father, the woman everyone knew but her. Everyone would say how much Riza had grown up to look like her mother, every time she went to town, she even startled one of the shop keepers, the poor old woman had thought she was seeing a ghost of the beautiful bride of the Hawkeye's only son.

Riza sighed, pushing the memory aside and stepping forward, opening her mouth to call to her mother, when Quin stepped in her way and barked at the tree. Under normal circumstances, Riza would have laughed at the old dog and nudged her away, but Quin had not grown so old as to lose her keep senses, and that fact made Riza hesitant to continue further as the dogs barking grew louder.

Cautiously, Riza planned to peek around the tree to see what had set Quin off, but the sound of shuffling and a soft chuckle froze her in his spot. Her eyes widened, watching as the silhouette of a young man emerged from behind the tree, the sun casting a shadow upon his face, but accenting his royal blue uniform. Quin continued to bark as the figure stepped around the memorial where a bouquet already lay and approached Riza, revealing another arrangement of flowers from behind his back, before reaching out his hand towards Quin. The dog sniffed cautiously, before sitting back and looking up at the man with eyes bright with recognition.

Amused by the canine's antics, the man chuckled and patted the dog's head, before turning his attention back to the woman standing a several feet away. He chanced a smile at her, before rising to his full height once again, holding out the bouquet with a hopeful expression. Riza bit her lip, quietly reaching out to take the flowers. A smile graced the man's face as he watched her nose disappear amongst the petals, before her eyes rose to meet his gaze.

"It's good to see you again, Riza." he said gently, his gaze softening as the eighteen-year-old answered him with a small, genuine smile.

"You too, Roy."

* * *

**Okay, so I've decided to take another look at this and it'll pick up a better story line from here on out.**


End file.
